The present disclosure relates to photoactive additives that include a benzophenone having a carboxylate functionality. The additive can be used to crosslink polymers and blends thereof, particularly polycarbonate polymers, to produce compositions having improved properties. Also disclosed are the crosslinked polymers, products thereof, and/or products comprising the same.
Polycarbonates (PC) are synthetic engineering thermoplastic resins, and are a useful class of polymers having many beneficial properties. Polycarbonate resins are both strong and transparent, and are used for a number of different commercial applications, including electronic engineering (E&E) parts, mechanical parts, etc.
Polycarbonate polymers/resins and blends containing polycarbonate polymers are inherently flame retardant. However, they drip when exposed to a flame, and this dripping behavior worsens as the wall thickness decreases. This behavior reduces their suitability for applications where a V0 or 5VA flame retardance rating is required. In addition, polycarbonates have relatively poor chemical resistance. Polymers having better flame retardance, chemical resistance, color properties, and structural diversity are desirable.